let's hear it for captain amerca
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Bucky's a dork. Sam is in love. Yet so, so done.


**Haven't posted in a loooooong time, I miss it. Anyway, I wrote this after a conversation with my best friend and it's short but I love Sam/Bucky with all my heart so here you go, I hope you like it! **

**Not beta read, I re-wrote and read through it once so any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

They collapsed in a heap of sweat and satisfaction, both trying to catch their breaths. Whenever they had sex it was amazing, but today had felt particularly incredible. Bucky felt like he had been fucked within an inch of his goddamn life.

Still breathing heavily, Bucky barked out a laugh and said, "Let's hear it for Captain America," and fucking _clapped_.

Sam turned his head to stare, disbelieving, at his boyfriend. "You did not just say that."

When Bucky only grinned back at him, wide and playful, Sam huffed. "I want a divorce."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Bucky said, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling down at Sam. "We ain't even married."

Bucky expects another huff, maybe a roll of the eyes and a laugh, but, instead, Sam just looks down, biting his lip nervously. Bucky is about to say something, maybe mentioning marriage wasn't a good idea, even if it's not like Bucky had proposed, just made a casual remark, but maybe Sam doesn't want—

"We could be, you know."

The silence that follows is deafening.

Bucky is looking at Sam in shock— did he just say what he thinks he said? Sam isn't looking at Bucky, instead fiddling with the ends of the sheets they had pulled up around them. Bucky has never known Sam to be nervous or quiet like this. It's unnerving.

"Did you just propose to me?" Bucky asked, still looking at Sam with some measure of disbelief.

"Depends on what you say," Sam replied, some level of his usual snark returning but still belied by the undercurrent of nervousness and anxiety underneath.

Since Sam wasn't looking at Bucky, he didn't see the man's eyes soften nor his lips stretch into a huge grin.

"Yes."

Sam's head whipped up, now being the one to look at Bucky in shock. He had meant it— of course, he meant it— but he hadn't expected Bucky to say yes, not so quickly. They were solid now, yes, had been stable for a while now, since Steve had given up the mantle of Captain America and Sam had taken his place. Bucky had stood by him, ever the strong, snarky 'side-kick', although he would vehemently protest at being referred to as such. They were in a good place. Sam couldn't help that for the last few weeks he had been wondering what it would be like to be able to call Bucky his husband.

Sam had always known he wanted to get married; loved the idea of being so committed to someone. But after becoming an Avenger, he hadn't thought it a possibility anymore. He was beyond busy and his life was dangerous. He'd died and been brought back. Now he was Captain America. His experiences weren't exactly 'normal' or usual. Good thing he had fallen for someone whose experiences absolutely couldn't be considered 'normal' or usual either.

"Still with me, Cap?" Bucky said teasingly, looking at Sam with fond eyes. He was more than aware that these days Sam got lost in his own head sometimes. What mattered to Bucky, though, was that he always came back to him. No matter what.

"Still with you, soldier," Sam grinned, reaching up to cup Bucky's cheek lovingly. "Do you really want to?"

"Yeah, I do," Bucky whispered. "I want to be your husband."

Sam smiled, his heart full of love for this man. "Good, I want to be your husband too."

"Well, no time like the present," Bucky said, grinning and throwing the sheet off himself in a flurry of motion.

Sam stayed where he was for a moment, watching Bucky pull on jeans and a new shirt, shoving a hoodie over top it all because even though they were in the middle of summer, Bucky didn't like taking the chance of being cold. Too many memories.

"Wait, what?" Sam said, propping himself up on his elbows and watching his boyfriend sit down to pull on a pair of boots. "You want to get married now?"

"I mean, yeah? A big huge wedding isn't really us, is it? Getting married on a whim in the middle of the week seems more like us, don't ya think?"

Sam stared at Bucky, considering his words. He had a point.

The longer Sam sat there, not moving, the more Bucky started to get nervous. Maybe he was rushing this? Maybe Sam wanted a longer engagement, and, you know, the whole shebang: an engagement party, bachelor parties, a rehearsal dinner, and to top it all off, an actual wedding.

But, before Bucky's thoughts could spiral any further, Sam grinned, bright and beautiful. "Let's do it."

Bucky whooped, swooping down to press a hard kiss to Sam's still smiling lips.

Come a few short hours, Bucky would be kissing his _husband_. Life was good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
